


Don't Get Wet

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Day At The Beach, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Summer Omens (Good Omens), Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: During a day at the beach, Aziraphale confesses something to Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Don't Get Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt SWIM and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/635510164671397888/swim).

As soon as they arrive at the beach Aziraphale pops open his deckchair and settles in with a book. Crowley, always so attentive, ensures Aziraphale is out of the sun by putting up the parasol. Aziraphale smiles warmly at him before Crowley pulls off his t-shirt and shoes and makes a dash for the water.

Aziraphale watches as Crowley enters the water, kicking and splashing about before getting deep enough to truly swim. Once peace returns the the water, Aziraphale returns his attention to his book. He lets out a sign of contentment for what is shaping up to be a perfect day.

Five chapters later the splashing of water can be heard again. Aziraphale looks up to see Crowley strolling out of the sea and up the beach towards him.

“You should come for a swim, angel, the water’s perfect.”

“Oh, well, I, er—” Aziraphale puffs up his cheeks and blows out through his lips. “Um, I don’t think I’ll bother.”

“Are you okay?” asks Crowley, eyebrows crinkling in concern.

“Hunky dory!”

“Is it because you haven’t brought trunks? Because we could always miracle you some up. Or—” Crowley exaggeratedly looks up and down the beach. “—you could just go without. The beach is empty.”

“No, no, my dear, it’s nothing like that.”

Crowley frowns. “You’re not embarrassed, are you? I’ve told you literally millions of times, you’re _gorgeous_ , angel, and anyone who has a problem with the shape of your body can—”

“No,” interrupts Aziraphale. He smiles up at Crowley. “Thank you, but no, that’s not the problem.”

“Aha! So there _is_ a problem!”

Aziraphale sighs, internally cursing at his words. “It’s not so much a _problem_ , as…” he trails off, not sure what to call it.

Crowley drops down into the sand beside Aziraphale, looking up at him with water still dripping from his hair. He hasn’t even taken off his sunglasses to go swimming. The ridiculous demon.

“It’s just that—” Aziraphale closes his eyes and drums up the courage to finish his sentence. “—I can’t swim.”

When he opens his eyes again Crowley is staring at him, mouth agape. Aziraphale rolls his eyes and shuts his book, waiting for Crowley to speak.

“Six thousand years and you never learnt how to swim?”

Aziraphale shrugs, unaccountably embarrassed.

“Surely, in all those years, you’ve _needed_ to swim at some point? Weren’t you in Frisia in 1287? And Grote Hollandse Waard is 1421? I _know_ you were in China in 1931. Not to mention Mesopotamia… Aziraphale, you’ve saved a lot of lives during a lot of floods. How can you not know how to swim?”

“Well, I’ve always just, you know—” Aziraphale holds up his middle and index finger to mime walking.

“Walked on water!?” Crowley is incredulous. “Jesus Christ, Aziraphale!”

“Mm, yes, he stole the idea from me, actually. Cheeky bastard.”

“Come on,” says Crowley as he stands. He grips Aziraphale around both wrists and pulls him from the deckchair.

“No, Crowley, hold on.”

“I will hold on, don’t worry—I won’t let you drown.”

“That’s not what I meant, but yes, please don’t let go of me.”

“I’ll keep hold of you and you can just float for a bit, okay? Get used to the water.”

“I’m not sure about this, Crowley.”

Despite his words, Aziraphale lets himself be lead across the sand towards the water.

“You’ll _love_ it, I promise. You like baths, don’t you?”

“Well, yes, but I don’t think—”

“Just imagine the sea is the biggest bath you’ve ever been in.”

“That’s absolutely absurd.”

“Is it helping, though?”

Aziraphale pauses at the shore, the gentle waves just rolling over his feet. He looks up at Crowley.

“Yes,” he admits, and lets himself be pulled forward into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
